


A Nova Geração dos Malfoy-Potter

by DLABM_slt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLABM_slt/pseuds/DLABM_slt
Summary: E tudo começa com uma poção, numa masmorra e dois estudantes presos nos seus estudos.O sexto ano de Draco não é mais o que ele esperava no início por muitas razões especialmente aquele gryffindor que agora o ajuda em poções, conseguem acreditar?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Porquê?**

Ainda era início do ano escolar e já estou encalhado aqui com o golden boy, mas que sina! Não sei qual o problema deste novo professor Slughorn, sou o melhor a poções desde que me lembro e agora estou preso em aulas auxiliares de poções com o precioso menino da casa dos gryffindor.

**Não é justo!**

Se qualquer coisa deveria ser eu a dar este auxílio, mas na verdade sou eu que estou a dar auxílio, pois ao que parece o nosso leão favorito sabe ainda menos que eu, como ele faz aquelas poções extraordinárias durante as aulas nem me ocorre como!

Pois bem, deixem-me apresentar a ti, minha estimada voz narrativa dentro da minha cabeça, eu sou Draco Lucius Malfoy, herdeiro direto do nome Malfoy, indiretamente ao nome Lestrange e Rosier (por falta de herdeiros diretos puro-sangue) e todas as suas riquezas; claro que poderia dizer também ao nome Black mas o meu querido primo Sirius tem um afilhado, mas não me importo com isso visto que provavelmente serei o maior herdeiro do século aqui na Inglaterra. Sou puro sangue e como qualquer bom filho da alta sociedade sou por fora a visão perfeita do livro _"_ _Os Sagrados 28"_ e que todos esperam que eu case e tenha filhos com uma mulher puro sangue como eu. Agora uma apresentação um pouco mais pessoal... o meu nome é Draco, tenho 15 anos, estou no sexto ano de Hogwarts, sou arrogante, desapegado,frio e mesquinho, mas essa é apenas a minha máscara de príncipe de gelo, para os que me conhecem como família (meus pais, Pansy e Blaise) sou muito grudento, atencioso e com uma paixão enorme pelo nosso mais querido gryffindor, não que eu alguma vez tenha dito é claro eles apenas presumiram, vamos apenas dizer que nunca neguei.

Posso vos dizer com certeza que este ano vai ser muito stressante para mim, nunca foi a intenção do meu pai, mas quando ele falhou intencionalmente de levar a profecia de Potter a Voldemort, ele passou o seu fardo a mim, agora também eu carrego a marca negra no meu braço e como ele tenho a missão secreta de família de secretamente frustar os seus planos no último segundo para impedir a sua ascensão completa da qual irá derivar a completa perda de esperança ao Lado da Luz, mas isso é apenas algo que um Malfoy pode saber, mais ninguém, e que melhor maneira de derrotar um inimigo do que sendo o seu mais próximo e sabendo todos os seus planos antes de todos.

Mas agora cá estava eu, junto com Harry Potter, nas masmorras a treinar uma das mais potentes poções de fertilidade pois pelo que sei é bastante importante para o meu NEWT .


	2. A desgraça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É aqui que a história começa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a negrito são as falas do Harry, as normais são as do Draco. Todas as falas são iniciadas por " - ".  
> Tudo o resto é a própria narrativa do Draco na sua cabeça.

-Potter, eu sei como fazer isto, não preciso que me digas o que fazer! Também sei que adicionar ramos de valeriana em cubos com pó de ditanny em vez de dittany líquida fará com que esta poção se torne eficaz também para homens e se torne bastante duradoura, chegando a durar até um ano inteiro. 

- **Mas no livro diz que se adicionar os elementos principais de Amortentia tornará a concepção na mulher mais eficaz, deixando-a mais disposta pelo companheiro que tem sentimentos e aumentando até a chance de ter gémeos, e acho que isso nos daria mais credibilidade perante o professor Slughorn, Malfoy.**

-Diz, o que quiseres eu vou fazer à minha maneira.

Enquanto falo, começo logo a preparar a poção á minha maneira e vejo que Potter faz o mesmo. Ambos o mais rápido possível para ver quem ganha, mas como qualquer coisa nesta vida eu não podia esperar que acabasse bem, seria muita ingenuidade da minha parte, assim que tento despejar o meus ingredientes no caldeirão Potter faz exatamente o mesmo, e claro, resultando numa grande explosão, diretamente pra cima de nós. 

-EU JÁ ESTAVA A COLOCAR OS MEUS INGREDIENTES, O QUE PASSOU POR ESSA CABEÇA INCULTA PARA ACHAR QUE SERIA SEGURO COLOCAR O TEUS AO MESMO TEMPO SCARHEAD!

- **EU É QUE JÁ ESTAVA A COLOCAR OS MEUS INGREDIENTES, LOGO O CULPADO DISTO ÉS TU! GOSTAVA DE SABER COMO PENSAS EXPLICAR TUDO ISTO PARA SLUGHORN.**

-Nem penses em passar a tua incompetência para minha culpa, agora estamos os dois cobertos de poção de fertilidade e é inteiramente tua culpa Potter.

- **Pensa o que quiseres é melhor arrumar isto antes que alguém veja, ou ainda tenho de que ganhar detenção contigo.**

Aquela foi a última vez que nos juntámos, visto que se continuasse assim poderia acontecer algo pior, apesar de ter uma paixão por ele eu não poderia mostrar, eu tenho uma máscara a manter pelo bem daqueles que me importo e tenho que a manter a todo o custo


	3. Caiu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quase fim do ano, durante o ataque dos Comensais da Morte a Hogwarts.

Aqui estava eu... nunca pensei chegar tão baixo. Acabei de fugir de Potter, sei bem que ele suspeita de mim e está perto de conseguir revelar a verdade, mas não lhe posso dar essa satisfação.

Retirnado algumas camadas do uniforme liguei a água e molhei a cara na esperança de acalmar o iminente ataque de pânico que estava familiarizado nos últimos tempos. Quando comecei a chorar de nervos imaginem só quem apareceu no reflexo do espelho? O nosso querido salvador, Harry Potter! Ele parece estar com vontade de lutar como nos bons velhos tempos, pena que o Draco de lá está muito ocupado a ter um ataque de pânico de que tudo está a desmoronar ao seu redor. Sem força para lutar com ele, simplesmente deixo-me cair contra a parede e encolho-me o máximo possível, talvez assim ele vá embora.

Claro que ele não vez em vez disso, como um predador em direção á sua presa, ele caminha devagar até mim com a varinha ainda levantada. Quando chega ao meu lado ele ajoelha-se e fica assim por alguns segundos até colocar a mão nas minhas costas e depois coloca ambos os braços à minha volta e abraça-me, e eu "como qualquer rival de escola" apenas me agarro a ele e contínuo a chorar. Quando começo a me acalmar ele coloca a sua mão no meu queixo e me faz olhar nos seus olhos (mal imagino o que ele deve ver refletido nos meus olhos cinzentos, talvez desespero, mas nos seus vejo algo que não esperava como preocupação e empatia)

Depois de alguns segundos a acariciar a minha bochecha ele pergunta-me o que se passa e eu, apanhado num momento de fraqueza, digo tudo a ele, desde o plano dos Malfoy nesta guerra até ao meu desespero atual, e quando acabo sinto como se alguém tivesse retirado um peso de mim, ele tirou esse peso, mas ainda nao por completo. 

Estava-mos tão perto um do outro, ainda abraçados e por instinto aproximo os meus lábios dos dele cautelosamente, mas ele não recua, em vez disso ele também avança e a meio os nosso lábios encontram-se. Uma sensação tão leve que parece que estou a flutuar no espaço mas ao mesmo tempo consigo sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa no meu estômago que nunca tinha sentido antes. Em vez de nos afastar-mos um do outro para conseguir ar, ficamos ambos deitados no chão, ele por cima de mim enquanto passa o seu beijo para o meu pescoço. Aquela sensação extraordinária passa por todo o meu corpo enquanto que com uma mão agarro os seus cabelos macios e com a outra agarro o seu ombro para me certificar de que isto está mesmo a acontecer. Gradualmente o meu sangue aumenta a sua velocidade e começa a se dirigir para sul no meu corpo. Enquanto Harry desfaz a minha camisa eu começo a mover a minha virilha contra a dele em movimentos rítmicos, desencadeando a mesma reação dele.

Quando Harry começa a a estimular os meus mamilos eu dirijo a minha mão e desfaço todas a suas roupas, repetindo a mesma ação em mim mesmo e quando acabo envolvo a mão no pénis do Harry. Aquele membro magnífico um pouco mais curto que o meu mas definitivamente mais grosso. Depois de alguns golpes eu troco as nossas posições e me coloco em cima dele, olhando para o seus olhos supresos pela ação repentina, mas logo se fechando quando nos beija-mos denovo. Logo abro as suas pernas, conjuro em pouco de lubrificante, mas olho para ele á espera da sua confirmação. Com um forte aceno eu coloco um dedo perto da abertura e começo a provocar a sua entrada, inserindo o primeiro dedo devagar para não causar muito desconforto, arrancando de Harry um gemido mais forte os meus e os dele anteriores.

Com um ritmo lento no início e sendo cuidadoso eu coloco outro dedo, mas quando começo a aumentar o ritmo e insiro outro dedo Harry começa a gemer mais e mais alto até implorar por mais. Retirando os meus dedos dele, dou algums golpes no meu pénis e lentamente começo a penetrar a sua entrada, cuidadosamente até estar enterrado profundamente dentro dele. Beijando apaixonadamente, entro e saio a um ritmo inicialmente lento e aumentando ao longo do ato, enquanto dou vários golpes sincronizados com os mesmo no seu pénis.

Quando Harry chega e sinto o seu interior apertar ao meu redor eu deixo-me libertar fundo dentro dele, deixando cair em cima dele depois. Tão cansado, mas me sinto tão bem, tão despreocupado, uma sensação que não consigo descrever assombra todo o meu corpo e pela primeira vez este ano não sinto o peso enorme do stress. Deitado em cima do garoto de ouro pela qual me apaixonei à bastante tempo sem nem saber na maior parte

Quando sinto Harry me empurrar depois de algum tempo eu deito-me ao seu lado e olho nos seus olhos e procuro arrepemdimento nas suas feições, supresa minha que não encontro isso e apenas nos olhamos um entre o outro durante algum tempo antes de nos começarmos a beijar denovo, desta vez mais devagar apreciando um ao outro enquanto podemos.

Ambos sabemos que teremos de fingir que nada aconteceu, pois estamos obviamente em lados opostos da guerra tanto pelo status dele, quanto pelas minhas palavras anteriores e a agora óbvia marca negra no meu braço. Ficamos juntos por um tempo apenas juntos mas depois colocamos a nossas roupas devolta ao seu estado inicial e cada um volta para a sua sala comunal como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não sem antes um beijo de despedida e um aviso da minha parte para tomar cuidado daqui em diante, pois daqui a menos de uma semana ele sabia que eu teria que deixar os seguidores de Voldemort entrar e não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.


End file.
